Hetalia High School Chapter 1
by Sakyo Kyi
Summary: Alfred and Arthur were at school until a new transfer new student Comes , He is a shy quiet guy most girls are already into him , Alfred and Arthur try to make friends with him since he hangs out alone , But the other gang also wants to make friends with him which can cause a bad influence on the new kid . Some Ameripan , Asakiku. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia High School

Chapter 1 - The New Neighbors

_The Stray Trio_

"Ugh Stupid Uniform ! Why do I always have to wear it ? Why can't I wear regular clothes like in America ?!" Alfred said talking to himself questioning everything about school.

Alfred was just getting ready to go to school, Putting on his Hetalia High School Academy Uniform. The fact that he hated the uniform made him feel like he was a hater,he wasn't use to wearing itchy clothing unlike his best friend Arthur who always wore fancy clothing. Alfred only wore t-shirts and some jeans or shorts with sometimes a sweater, but Arthur always wore some kind of fancy collar shirt with a tie and fancy pants, he always thinks its gentleman like in England. Unlike Alfred who wore what he wanted to just like any other American.

As Alfred had finally put on his uniform, he grabbed his backpack and walked downstairs to eat his breakfast . As he got to the refrigerator he noticed there was nothing much for him to eat so he got the usual. Grabbing a cereal bowl and pouring milk in, he got his favorite cereal Lucky Charms. Ever since he was little he always loved Lucky Charms sometimes he'd eat the cereal without the milk, sometimes he just ate the marshmallows.

He sat down in his little dining table chugging down the bowl of cereal, all of sudden looking out of his kitchen window he saw some people moving in that old house that was across his house.

"Great More Neighbors." as Alfred continued to eat his breakfast he saw a women with black hair carrying a big blue box , she looked pretty tall her hair was pretty long , it reached to her hips . She was pretty thin as well she looked like she was in her mid twenties .Then Alfred saw a man , He had short normal black hair , he was taller than the women , He looked Asian so did the women they must had moved from Asia guessing how many Asian items they had. Their eyes were both Light brown, which made it shine in the sunlight.

What had catched Alfred's eye was the boy who who came out of the car he was pretty short about 5'5 , he had darker hair then the man and women ,like raven black , it was like a bowl cut but longer . Alfred couldn't see the face all he saw was the back of his white long sleeve shirt with blue sleeves, he wore some dark black jeans and some gray converse. As Alfred tried to get a look at the face the doorbell had rung.

"Hey Alfred, it's me Arthur, open up." As Alfred opened the door to only see his best friend Arthur, Him and Arthur have been friends since Kinder when both of their dads met in America when they were only three years old .

"Hey Arthur was up , come on in."

"Ehh, I'm good and you?"

"Tired -_-."

"You're always tired when you get up for school."

"But it's so Damm early I need my beauty sleep !"

" Oh whatever Alfred ,So who's the new neighbors moving in ?"

"Hmm, Oh them I don't know ."

"Really weren't they here yesterday when I came over ?"

" I don't know I just saw them today when I was eating my breakfast until you came !"

"Oh really you haven't noticed them yesterday with the big moving truck ?"

"Um y-yesss, actually I met them and gave them a tour of the neighborhood."

"Oh really then who are the new neighbors Hmm?" Arthur said teasing Alfred with a big smirk across his face.

Both Alfred and Arthur were walking back to the kitchen , while Alfred was trying to find an excuse to make .

"So are you going to answer or what?"

"Ugh , fine I don't know ok their happy smarty pants!"

"Ha I knew it you liar , And stop calling me that !"

"Ha like you don't like being called that _Class President ._" Alfred said now teasing Arthur as well .

"Oh shut it Alfred ."

"Ha."

Alfred had sat down and continued eating his bowl of Lucky Charms , He looked out the window to only see the neighbors car gone. As Alfred continued to eat his cereal , Realizing , Arthur hadn't eaten anything yet since he'd always came early to Alfred's house now , since of being late to school now . Arthur had also gotten a bowl of Lucky Charms too , he had to admit it that he liked the cereal too even it was mostly for kids considering he was only that was the only thing Alfred had to eat. XP

"The only thing I know is that I saw a women and man they looked like there in their twenties and they both had black hair with light brown eyes."

"Really , What race did they look like or are they American's like you ?" Arthur said pouring milk and sitting next to Alfred's little dining table.

"Nope ,I think their Asian . I also saw a boy but didn't see his face he was pretty short I think that's their son ."

"Oh , Then he must be in middle school ."

"Yeah I guess that's good then we won't have other idiot's to hang out with Gilbert and his other idiot friends ."

The thought of a new student being friend's with Gilbert made Alfred mad.

"Alfred you need to stop worrying about Gilbert ."

"How can I Arthur he's always making fun of us and picking on especially you Arthur, you should do something about that since you're the class president."

"I can't Alfred you know what he'll do to me if I tell the principle he'll punish me besides he has Ivan ,Which scares the hell out of me ."

"Ugh fine, I just wish I could beat the hell out of that jerk ."

Realizing Alfred would break the bowl of cereal if he kept talking about Gilbert , Arthur grabbed both cereal bowls taking them to the sink to be washed.

"I still can't believe Mat hangs out with him seriously he's my brother and he won't listen to me ike come on !"

"Maybe because you bully him Alfred ." Arthur said while washing the dishes , even the ones from last night since Alfred never dose dishes only when Arthur makes him .

"I don't , even when I'm nice to him he doesn't listen to me he always does what he wants I bet it's because of Gilbert ."

"Yeah I guess your right he use to be so nice and quiet now he's a jerk, Anyways where is Mattie ?"

"He's at Gilbert's like always ." saying with and annoyed look

Ignoring Alfred's gawking face, Arthur had finally finished cleaning the dishes he looked out the window to see where the new neighbors had moved in , he noticed that they had a lot of plants in there little patio.

"Anyways let's go to school we don't be late again." Arthur said while looking at his watch seeing it was already 7:10am.

"Hey it's not my fault That Idiot Gilbert Tricked me ."

"Just come on I want to get there early so we don't see him , you wanker."

"Fine , Ha sometimes your accent makes me laugh Ha ."

"Shut up Alfred we British have unique accents unlike you Americans ."

"Hey at least in American we have better cooking."

"Why you little !"

"Dude calm , alright I was only kidding Ha."

"Whatever Alfred , Just come one ."

The both grabbed their backpacks and walked to the public bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia High School- Chapter 2 The New Kid

_They Stray trio_

Alfred and Arthur had arrived at school, for once they were on time. As soon as they both entered the main entrance to the school building Alfred went directly to his locker followed by Arthur whose locker was also next to Alfred's. Lucky thanks to the begging and promises Alfred made, the principle had decided to let both Arthur and Alfred have their lockers next to each other.

Alfred opened up his locker to only see all his stuff coming out and falling on top of him. He started to pick up all the the junk that had fallen out and throw away all the unneeded junk , then he saw a yellow piece of paper that he did not recognize. Unwrapping the piece of paper he found some handwriting on it that said ….

"_Stay away or ELSE!" _

" What the heck?"

"What's the matter Alfred ?"

" Look Arthur someone left a note"

" A note ,Let me see?"

"What do you think it means Arthur?"

"I-I I don't know Alfred , but maybe we should tell the principle about this."

"Oh so now you want to tell the principle."

"Alfred ,this is a death threat I can tell about this but not about Gilbert."

"Yeah ,Yeah Whatever." Alfred said while crossing his arms and walking to the principal's office

Class

Alfred and Arthur had already told the principle about the note. The principle had told them to go to class and they'll handle it.

Once they both got to class and sat down in their own seats. Gilbert came up to them with his gang.

"Well Hello there dorks , lovely morning ani't it ?" Gilbert said with a big smirk across his face.

"What do you want now Gilbert?"

" Oh nothing, just checking how you idiots are doing ya now."

"And you care who are why?"

"Alfred , Be quiet!"

"No ,I won't Arthur ! This moron keeps bullying us and I can't stand it ."

"Moron who you calling a moron!?"

"Who does it look like you Albino Freak!"

"Why you little."

RING RING RING

"Gilbert ,Alfred. TAKE YOUR SEATS AND STOP FIGHTING!"

"Yes ."

"This isn't over you stupid American."

"We'll see about that."Alfred said sitting down and looking like he could hit anyone at any time.

"Alfred, you alright ?"

"Yeah , I'm fine Arthur . I just hope this day goes by fast."

"Oh ok then." Arthur was feeling worried for Alfred. It's bad enough that his mother passed away , but now he has to deal with Gilbert everyday .He just wish he can tell the principle, and stick up to Gilbert just like Alfred did a few seconds ago. Even thought Arthur was the class president he still was scared to take the lead and stop bulling. But he just couldn't not after what Gilbert told him that day.

Flash Back

"Hey Arthur."

"Gilbert what, what do you want?"

"Nothing really just congratulating you on being the class president and all."

" R-r-really?"

"Yup, you know I overheard you ran for president so you can stop me from bullying you and Alfred. Am I right?"

"Wait What ,W-who told you?

"Um I don't know let me see, Mattie." Gilbert said with a devilish smirk.

"M-mm-Matthew ?!"

"Yup, I'd be wise if I were you and not telling the principle anything or …."

"OR WHAT!?"

"Wow calm down no need for you to raise your voice like that." Gilbert said still looking at Arthur with a smirk.

"Why not you've been bullying me and Alfred ever since we got here !"

"And your reason?"

" I just want a stop to it that's all!"

"Well I don't care what you say , I'm warning you Arthur tell the principle on me and you and Alfred will wish you've never been born." Gilbert said walking away from Arthur .

Flash Back end

Ever since that day Arthur never told the principle and Alfred.

"Okay class today we are having a new foreign exchange student, He came here from all the from Japan so please be nice to him he knows some English , so please be respectful."

"Kiku you can come in now."

In came a boy about 5'5 he was small and thin. He had raven black hair. His eyes were chocolate brown. He was also wearing the hetalia high uniform. With some fancy black shoes. As soon as he came all the girls in the class stared to aww.

" OMG HE'S SO CUTE!" A random girl said out loud.

" EMILY SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!"

"Sorry Mrs. Hernandez."

"Ugh teens ." the teacher said sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Anyways why don't you introduce yourself."

"H-h-hai, Umm my name is K-k-k-Kiku Honda , and I come all the from J-J-jj-Japan." The new kid said while stuttering and blushing at the same time.

"AWWW!"

"Ugh girls." Alfred said rolling his eyes. Alfred looked at the new kid something about him seemed familiar , like if he seen him before.

"Ok class would you like to ask Kiku any questions ?"

"OH I WOULD !" another random girl said.

"Ok go ahead Elizabeta."

"ARE TOU DATING ANYONE?"

"ELIZABETA THAT"S NOT APPROPRAITE!"

"Sorry Hehe."

"Just forget the questions anyways Kiku please take a seat next to Alfred ,Alfred raise your hand."

"Uhh Okay?" Alfred said raising his hand.

Kiku started to walk were the teacher had asked him to sit. He felt a little uncomfortable considering how many girls were staring at him on the way to his seat. As Kiku sat down in his seat. He noticed a blonde staring at him. He had bright blue eyes and was wearing glasses over them. Kiku felt more uncomfortable , so he decided to speak up.

"Umm c-c-can I help you?"

"Oh sorry , it's that ,I think I've seen you before?"

"You mean across you street?"

"WAIT YOUR MY NEW NIEGHBOR?!"

"ALFRED SHH NO TALKING WHILE I'M TEACHING!"

"Sorry Mrs. Hernandez ."

"Uh yeah I saw you outside with another boy , My mom said hi to your friend, but you weren't paying attention I guess." Kiku said giggling like a little school girl.

Alfred blushed at Kiku's laugh. Alfred had to admit for a little Japanese he was cute.

"Uh you okay?"

"Uhh yeah I just was thinking of something."

"Oh ok ,Um I was wondering after class would you mind showing me around school?"

"YEAH I WOULD LOVE TOO!"

"Alfred am I going to have to give you a detention FOR YELLING?!"

"No Mrs."

"Then I suggest you BE QUIET!"


End file.
